


Lessons in dance

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Based off that scene in the movie, F/M, I need them dancing in season 3 please, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne learns to dance for Ms Barry's summer soirée, and Gilbert decides to help.





	Lessons in dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that moment in the movie where Gilbert catches Anne dancing

Josephine Barry's summer soirée was once again fast approaching. Anne was more than excited. Every year she'd been invited back, but Diana wouldn't be attending this year. Her family was going out of town so Anne would be going alone. Cole would be there at least. 

 

This year she wanted to impress. She was 16, no longer a child so she didn't think she could get away with random twirling. She wanted it to be perfect should a handsome stranger ask her to dance and decided on some much needed dance practice.

 

Anne ventured out into the nearby woods, where her beloved story club had once stood. There was nothing to disturb her but the trees.

 

She held her arms up as if being held by her invisible partner. She listened to the wind rustling in the leaves, creating a rhythm as she stepped lightly. It wasn't quite as smooth as she'd hoped. Dancing with Diana was fun, but she'd utterly humiliate herself if she were to dance with a handsome boy. It was different, it was supposed to be a romantic dance.

 

She twirled around and caught a glimpse of something moving behind a tree, abruptly stopping.

 

"Don't stop on my account." Gilbert's face appeared from behind the tree, grinning in that way that irritated Anne to no end.

 

She folded her arms indignantly. "Are you spying on me?" 

 

"No. I just returned a pot Mary borrowed from Marilla and she said you might be here." He slowly approached, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

 

"What are  _ you _ doing?" 

 

He softly laughed. "Can't I just have a conversation with my friend?"

 

They'd agreed a while ago to be friends. But it still felt weird whenever he said it. They were still academic rivals, but now they were friendly rivals.

 

"I suppose." Anne shrugged. When he didn't reply she finally gave in to his question. "If you  _ must  _ know, I'm practicing."

 

"Practising for what?"

 

"Ms Barry's soirée. I want to be the best dancer there."

 

He tilted his head, "Doesn't look very easy by yourself."

 

"I don't have a partner."

 

He smiled and took one of her hands in his, placing it on his shoulder. Anne froze, but didn't pull her hand away. He then held her other hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist. 

 

"Now you do."

 

He stepped back, pulling Anne with him. He watched her the whole time, humming softly.

She couldn't look him back in the eye and instead looked down at their feet, watching how they moved seamlessly. 

 

Gilbert tilted his head down to mumble in her ear. "You're supposed to look at who you're dancing with."

 

She raised her head, hoping he couldn't tell how her cheeks were pink and her traitorous heart was beating very fast and very loudly.

 

His face was also slightly pink, but Anne thought that was probably down to the warm weather. She wouldn't have that effect on him.

 

He twirled her around, and Anne was surprised.

 

"When did you learn to dance?"

 

He shrugged. "Mary loves dancing. She's always teaching me, seems to think it'll come in handy someday." His eyes wrinkled as he smiled down at Anne. "Guess she was right."

 

Anne nodded, looking at their intertwined hands. Something about it just felt...right. As if their hands were the perfect fit for each other.

 

She was too busy thinking about their hands that she fumbled and stepped on Gilbert's foot.

 

He let out a small yelp and she pushed herself away from him.

 

"I'm so sorry Gilbert! I have two left feet. I shouldn't dance with anyone."

 

"Anne, it's fine. I'm alright." He reached out a hand and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm alright."

 

She nodded and sat down on a nearby log, leaning her chin on her hand that was propped up on her knee.

 

"Maybe I should just stay home. I won't embarrass myself that way."

 

Gilbert sat next to her, their arms almost touching. "Maybe you will embarrass yourself."

 

How dare he insult her like that after they just shared a moment. "Thanks Gilbert." 

 

He shook his head. "What I mean is, maybe you aren't the best at dancing. But who cares? As long as you're having fun why should it matter how you do it."

 

Annoyingly he was right. Typical Gilbert.

 

"I guess." She folded her arms. "I still won't have anyone to dance with anyway."

 

Gilbert awkwardly cleared his throat. "Maybe,  _ I  _ could take you? We could dance together."

 

"You don't have to do that for me."

 

"You see Anne I don't have to, but I  _ want  _ to. That's what being…friends is about." He hoped she hasn't noticed how he hesitated before saying friends.

 

She had. But she wouldn't acknowledge it. Whatever this feeling was between them, it would be figured out in time. But for now, they were good as they were.

 

"Alright." She smiled before standing up again, holding out her hand. "I still need the practice. May I have this dance, good sir?"

 

He laughed as he took her hand and bowed. "Why of course you may, Miss."

 

They laughed as they twirled around in the woods. There was an unspoken feeling between them, both knowing there was something more going on. But for now they would continue. Somehow they always knew there would be an Anne and Gilbert, whatever that meant 

 

Their story was only just beginning.

 


End file.
